Who Am I Really?
by Gohaun
Summary: When Serena dissapears, Darien goes in search of her. What he finds surprises him and the scouts. How are they going to get their beloved Sailor Moon back? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Sailor Moon.  
  
Note from author: Serena is about 19 in this story, she's not attending school.  
  
Who Am I Really?  
  
Revelation  
  
Serena walked along silently, a frown on her face. She'd just gotten of work, where she'd had a fight with one of her friends.  
  
"Hey Serena, what's up?" Amy called from behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey Amy," Serena said quietly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Amy asked.  
  
"I just had a bad day at work, that's all," Serena answered.  
  
"Why don't I take you to get some ice cream, to cheer you up." Amy suggested.  
  
Serena lit up immediately, "Thanks Amy, you're the best."  
  
The two girls went to the ice cream shop, where Amy ordered a small cone, and Serena ordered a huge banana split. While eating, Amy realized that she had to leave in order to get to a study group on time. So she left Serena to the rest of her split. And once the Champion of Justice was finished she headed home. However, while walking home that night, Serena was attacked, and disappeared.  
  
Darien awoke with a start, "That dream again. But what does it mean?" he asked himself, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
It had been nearly six months since Serena had disappeared, and for the last two weeks he had been having the same dream.  
  
"That girl, who is she?" Darien pondered, "And why do I keep dreaming about her?"  
  
"Oh hi Darien, what brings you here?" Raye asked as the boy walked up the stairs to her temple the next day.  
  
"I need your help," he said. "I've been having the same dream for the last two weeks, and I don't know what it means."  
  
"Okay, well, lets go inside and I'll see if I can help you." Raye said, turning and walking into the temple. Once inside they found an empty room and sat down across from each other. "So, tell me about this dream."  
  
"Well, at first I'm standing all alone in the dark, and the Serena, as Serenity, appears. She looks at me and calls me for help." he paused for a second, "But when I run after her she fades away and I see a brunette girl standing in a park with roses. Then I wake up."  
  
Raye looked at Darien, "Well, I'm not really sure what to tell you. As far as the brunette, perhaps she someone that you or Serena knew."  
  
"I didn't know her." Darien said.  
  
"And as for Serena, Darien she's been gone for six months, and no one knows what happened to her, or has heard from her. We all miss her, but we have to face the facts, Serena's gone." Raye said sadly.  
  
"No," Darien barked, "She's not dead, I know it. She's alive, and she needs my help. I can feel her Raye, I can feel her." Darien's voice trailed off.  
  
Tears filled Raye's eyes, "Darien, let it go."  
  
Darien stood up, "No," he said again. "She's alive, I'm going to prove it. Raye I'm leaving, I'm going to find that girl, she has to know something." And he turned and left.  
  
"Oh, Darien." Raye whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
And so it commenced, for a year, Darien visited every park with a rose garden in it, and for a year he had not luck. His search had even taken him to the United States. He was now in California. Exactly where, he wasn't sure, but it contained a wonderful rose garden.  
  
He sat down on a bench and sighed, "Maybe I should give up." Since he didn't have a job, Darien wore old tattered and torn clothes that were covered with a cloak. He had a small back pack with a few possessions, money, and a spare change of clothes.  
  
Just then, he heard that unmistakable laugh. Darien jumped up and looked around. "Serena?" he yelled. He then saw a blonde and walked up to her, "Serena?" The girl turned around, but it wasn't Serena. "Sorry," Darien said walking away. He heard it again.  
  
"Will you stop that," the voice said playfully.  
  
Darien looked around and soon found a couple holding hands. The boy poked the girl's side and she giggled.  
  
"Knock it off Logan," she said.  
  
"That voice," Darien whispered to himself, it was much like Serena's but was softer, and more mature. He looked at the girl for a moment and soon realized that she was the girl from his dream. She was a very beautiful girl. Her beautiful, wavy brown hair reached the ground. Her eyes were turquoise, and she wore a short violet halter top with hip hugger jeans.  
  
Her boyfriend had shoulder length wavy brown hair, and his eyes were green. He wore a green Billabong shirt and faded blue jeans. His left hand rested on the girls bare side, and his right hand was in her left.  
  
The couple noticed that Darien was starring, and they looked at back.  
  
"Take a picture, creep, it'll last longer," Logan said, laughing afterward.  
  
"Don't be so mean, Logan," the girl scolded.  
  
"Awe, c'mon Kacee, I was only playing," the boy protested.  
  
"Be nice," Kacee said. She walked toward Darien.  
  
Darien gasped when he saw her face more clearly. Besides the color of her eyes, her face looked exactly like Serena's.   
  
"You'll have to excuse him, he can be a jerk sometimes. I've never seen you before, are you new around here?" Kacee asked.  
  
"I'm just passing through," Darien answered.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm Kacee, it's nice to meet you," Kacee said holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Darien," he said, grasping the girl's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Hey babe," Logan said walking up to Kacee. "I've gotta jet. You want me to take you home?"  
  
"No, it's alright, you go before you get in trouble," Kacee said. The two kissed and Logan left. "So Darien, where are you headed."  
  
"No where in particular," Darien answered.  
  
"How long have you been traveling? It must be a long time, considering the condition of your clothes," Kacee acknowledged his tattered clothes and old cloak.  
  
"A year. I've traveling around for a year looking for my girlfriend, who disappeared. You don't by any chance know anyone by the name of Serena, do you?" Darien looked hopeful.  
  
"Not that I know of. What does she look like?" Kacee questioned.  
  
"I have a picture of her in my bag," the two walked over to the bench Darien's bag was on and sat down. "You wouldn't need a picture though."  
  
"Why?" Kacee asked confused.  
  
"Because," Darien pulled out the picture, "you look exactly like her."  
  
Kacee took the picture and looked at it, "That's rather bizarre." Kacee admitted, "Her face looks exactly like mine."  
  
"I know," Darien said. He reached over to touch her face, but stopped himself. Kacee gave the picture back to him.  
  
"So where are you from?" she asked.  
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Tokyo, Japan?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty far away."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"You know english really well."  
  
"Thanks, I came here for school."  
  
"Oh, where?"  
  
"Harvard."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's in the past."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm sure you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"It's alright. So where were you born? Have you always lived here?"  
  
"Well honestly, I don't know. A year and a half ago I got in a terrible car accident with my parents. They died and I lost my memory. My grandparents are very kind, but they don't like talking about the past much. They were my mother's parents, but they never did like my father."  
  
"A year and a half ago?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Never mind. It's just that Serena disappeared a year and a half ago."  
  
"You really loved her didn't you?"  
  
"I still love her. I know she's alive, and I'm going to find her. We're destined for each other so I can't just give up," Darien looked at the picture in his hand.  
  
"That's so sweet," Kacee looked at her watch. "Well, Darien, I've got to go. Where are you staying?"  
  
Darien looked down at the ground as if ashamed, "I don't have a lot of money lately, so I just sleep outside. I find somewhere warm and I bundle up in my cloak."  
  
"That's terrible!" Kacee exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it works."  
  
"Darien, come stay at my house, I'm sure my grandparents won't mind."  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"Please, oh I insist. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew you were out here in the cold."  
  
"No, it's alright, really, I've gotten used to it."  
  
"I don't care!" the brunette stood up and grabbed Darien's now free hand with both of hers, "C'mon now, get up and let's go."  
  
Darien stood and grabbed his bag, "Okay, okay."   
  
Kacee let go of Darien's hand and smiled, "Good, now let's go."  
  
Kacee opened the door, "Grandam, grandpa, I'm home." she walked into the house with Darien close behind, "Well, this is it."  
  
"It's wonderful," Darien said, looking around.  
  
"Well, you're back." An elderly woman said as she walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Hi grandma." Kacee said walking toward her.  
  
"And who is this good looking young man? Unless this is Logan, and he's taken a turn for the better." the woman said.  
  
"Oh, grandma, this is Darien. Darien, this is my grandmother May." Kacee introduced them, and they shook hands.  
  
"You know Kacee," May said, "You should loose that Logan boy, and keep this one."  
  
Darien blushed.  
  
"Grandma!" Kacee said clearly astonished. She cleared her throat, "Darien is gonna stay here for a while, is that okay?"  
  
"Certainly, but he'll have to sleep on the floor in your room. Your grandfather is going to have company." May explained.  
  
"Is that okay Darien?" Kacee inquired.  
  
"I suppose." Darien agreed.  
  
"Kacee, don't you have practice today?" May asked looking at her granddaughter.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to grab my stuff and go. I'll be back in an hour or so." Kacee darted to her room and soon left carrying a small sack.  
  
"Make yourself at home." May said motioning to the couch, "I'm making cookies right now, but they should be done soon."  
  
"Thank you." Darien sat down, and began to look around as May walked back into the kitchen. As he looked around, he saw a few things pertaining to Sailor Moon. A few pictures, and news paper articles. A couple figurines here and there, and even a clock. He smiled, remembering all the good times he'd had. Sailor Moon was, after all, the reason he had met Serena, and the Scouts.  
  
May walked into the front room with a plate full of cookies, "Here, have some cookies, you could use some meat on those bones."  
  
Darien took a cookie, "I see you like Sailor Moon. I'm surprised to see she so famous that she would spread all the way to the U.S."  
  
"Oh, she's been famous for quite a while." May said sitting down next to the dark haired boy. "We'll have to have you go out with Kacee and get some clothes."  
  
"I don't need it, I'm only staying for a couple days." Darien said, taking another cookie.  
  
"No, you're going to stay and long as you need, or want to. I've taken a liking to you, young man." May said with a smile.  
  
The two continued to talk for the next hour, about Darien and his travels, May's past, Kacee, and Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'm home." Kacee chimed once more as she walked through the door.  
  
"Good," May said, "I have a job for you. Put your stuff away, and take Darien to get some decent clothes. Dinner should be done by the time you get back."  
  
"Okay." Kacee did as she was told and soon she and Darien were on their way. "It's strange, but even though I just met you, I feel like I've known you forever." Kacee said while shopping.  
  
Darien smiled, "That's nice to hear, thanks."  
  
Kacee smiled at him, "You're welcome." And they continued shopping.  
  
As they entered the house with their two bags that evening, they heard chattering voices coming from the kitchen. And upon entering the dinning room they saw May, and three elderly men sitting at the table chatting.  
  
"Oh, good you're back." May said turning toward them, "Wash up and sit down, dinner will be served shortly."  
  
Kacee took the bags to the room while Darien washed up, and soon they were all sitting at the table. And after introductions everyone ate, and the youth retired to their room.  
  
It continued much the same way (with few variations) for the next couple of weeks. And Darien began to feel like part of the family. He even found that he had become fond of the brunette girl. He'd even gotten used to her sexuality. Her bare midriff was just another added feature.  
  
"Darien!" Kacee purred one day, "I want you to come see my play today."  
  
"I don't have the money." Darien complained.  
  
"You can come back stage with me." Kacee said, "So will you come?"  
  
"Certainly." Darien gladly agreed.  
  
"Alright, it's in an hour, so get ready." Kacee told him.  
  
"Okay." Darien smiled. And so an hour later they left. "Wow!" Darien said when they entered the theater.  
  
"Darien I have to go change, so you stay here." Kacee winked, and then went into her changing room.  
  
Darien looked around at the sets around him, and from the looks of it, they were doing the play Aladdin.  
  
"Yo, who're you?" asked a boy as he walked toward Darien.  
  
"I'm Darien." he stood straight, "I'm here with Kacee."  
  
"Oh," the boy said, "Our lovely princess."  
  
"Huh?" Darien asked.  
  
"Our lovely Princess Jasmine." The boy said again.  
  
"Oh." Darien smiled at the boy who was now walking away.  
  
"Darien." Kacee said from the door. Darien turned around and looked at the girl.  
  
"Wow." Darien said. The girl's costume looked exactly like Princess Jasmine's. And her hair was tied back like Jasmine's, and a little crown/band lay on the girl's head.  
  
"I'm so nervous." the girl admitted.  
  
"You'll do great." Darien assured her.  
  
"There's so many people already."  
  
"They know you'll be great, that's why they're here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Darien watched the play, and he marveled at the talent of the could-be-former-Serena. The play was based on the Disney version. As Darien sat and watched he thought about Serena. He'd had his suspicions that Kacee could be Serena, but as of yet, he hadn't been able to prove it.  
  
As Aladdin sang "A Whole New World" to his princess, Darien prepared himself for the worst. Serena had never been a good singer, and now Kacee was about to sing. But as the emerald-eyed girl opened her mouth Darien heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. And now that he'd heard her angelic voice, Darien never wanted her to stop.  
  
"That was wonderful." Darien told Kacee after the play.  
  
"Thanks." the brunette smiled.  
  
"You're voice is just... wow!" Darien sputtered.  
  
Kacee blushed, "I'm nothing."  
  
"You can't say that." Darien said, "You sound like an angel."  
  
"Thanks." she said again, "I'm going to change, I'll meet you out here, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Once Kacee was changed, the two went home.  
  
As more time passed Darien found that he'd become extremely fond of the girl. She always loved to dance erotically to her radio, and Darien had to admit that he liked to watch her.  
  
While doing his laundry one day he heard music boom from the room down the hall. Kacee soon walked out, hips swaying and fingers snapping.  
  
"Dance with me." Kacee instructed. Darien smiled at her and shut the lid to the washer. Then, placing his hands on her hips, the two danced. But as they did, their eyes met, and soon after, their lips met too. And as they kissed, Darien recognized it as one he'd felt many times before.  
  
"Kacee!" Logan's surprised voice rang in their ears.  
  
Kacee and Darien snapped apart, "Logan!"  
  
"How could you?" Logan asked, slowly backing up.  
  
"Logan, I..." she looked at Darien, then back at her boyfriend, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you love him?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh, Logan," she looked once again at the tall black haired man behind her. "I don't know."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes." Logan turned and ran out of the house.  
  
"Logan, please wait." Kacee called, running after him.  
  
"We're through." Logan yelled.  
  
"Please, stop." Kacee begged.  
  
Logan stopped and stared at the girl that stood in the doorway of the house. "It's for the best. You love him, and you know that you do."  
  
"I do, but I still need you, as a friend. I want you by my side." Kacee admitted, "Please, just be my friend."  
  
Logan shook his head, "I don't know if I can do that. I love you too much." he turned and walked away.  
  
Darien now appeared behind her, and she threw her arms around him. Sobbing into his chest. "Oh, Darien."  
  
"Hush, it's okay, everything is going to be okay." He backed up and shut the door. "It's all for the better anyway."  
  
"How can it be for the better?" Kacee asked.  
  
"Shhh." Darien lifted her chin and wiped away her tears, "Take a deep breath and calm down, there's something we need to talk about."  
  
Kacee took a deep breath, "Let's go to my room then." she wiped her tears and went to her room. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I found, or rather saw, some of your poetry the other day." Darien said. He walked over to her desk and picked up a couple papers, "They're all about the moon." he handed her the papers.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" the girl asked.  
  
"Read the two on the first page." Darien instructed.  
  
Kacee's eyes ran over the two poems.  
  
Sometimes  
  
Sometimes I lay awake at night,  
  
And wish and hope with all my might,  
  
That I could be just like the moon,  
  
Even when you're hid in gloom.  
  
I long to be as bright as thee,  
  
And be seen above every tree.  
  
To be loved and cherished by all you see,  
  
That is what I wish to be.  
  
Sometimes I dream I walk on you,  
  
And look in awe, at the wonderful view.  
  
And all around, are beautiful grounds,  
  
And flowers there grow in great big mounds.  
  
People are always standing around,  
  
And everyone there always looks proud.  
  
There I am cherished, and loved just like you,  
  
And I can look down on the great Earth view.  
  
And as I look up at you at night,  
  
My heart is sometimes filled with fright.  
  
My mind calls out in agitated fear,  
  
I know that something is not right here.  
  
Sometimes I feel that things are all wrong,  
  
And that there was a time when I was strong,  
  
Someone better that I am today.  
  
I know that somehow there's a way,  
  
That I can find that missing link,  
  
But I'm afraid I'll miss it if I blink.  
  
But till that day, I'll watch the moon,  
  
And hope my past will find me soon.  
  
Oh the Moon  
  
Oh the moon that shines so bright,  
  
Way up in the sky at night.  
  
Your light it makes me feel so glad,  
  
But when you're gone it makes me sad.  
  
Sometimes at night I'd reminisce,  
  
About the things that I might miss.  
  
You control the tides around the world,  
  
And all my dreams you have heard.  
  
Sometimes you're red, sometimes you're white,  
  
And sometimes you are not so bright.  
  
When you hide behind a cloud,  
  
It seems my heart is not around.  
  
But, ah, the loving beams you send,  
  
Once I can see you again.  
  
Oh the moon that shines so bright,  
  
Way up in the sky at night.  
  
"See." Darien said.  
  
"So, they're all about the moon. What does that have to do with this situation?" Kacee asked aggravated.  
  
"Okay, look, I've had this theory, and there have been things to help my theory." Darien started.  
  
"And what is this theory of yours?" Kacee asked walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"This is gonna should crazy," he sat next to her, "but I think you're really Serena."  
  
"Okay, you are crazy."  
  
"No, just hear me out. You lost your memory the same time that she disappeared. You look exactly like her, you dream about the moon, and your kiss is the same as hers. I know it sounds crazy, but think about it."  
  
"What're the differences?"  
  
"You're smarter, your hair is brown, your eyes are green, you sing better than her, and you dance better than her. But I know that you have to be her."  
  
"Darien, do you still love her?"  
  
"Very much. But it's not just me, the whole world needs her."  
  
"That's an overstatement."  
  
"No, it's not. There's something that you don't know about Serena and me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Darien stood and walked over to a Tuxedo Mask doll, "That's me," he then pointed to a Sailor Moon doll, "and that's Serena."  
  
Kacee started laughing hysterically, "Now I know you're crazy."  
  
"It's not a joke." Darien looked around, but when he saw that May was in the kitchen and that the windows were open, he grabbed Kacee and dragged her into her room once more, "Watch."  
  
Kacee stopped laughing and watched Darien as he transformed, "You're really not kidding are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not." he de-transformed, "This is why we need her back so much."  
  
"But what does the moon have to do with anything?"  
  
"She's the princess of the moon. Tell me, when you dream, do you see the people really well?"  
  
"Yes, when I saw them I drew pictures of them." she walked over to her desk and pulled out seven pieces of paper. She handed them to Darien.  
  
"These are the scouts." he said showing her four pictures, "This is Luna, Artemis, and Diana. They're cat guardians." he showed her the paper they were on, "This is Rini, our future daughter," he placed that one behind the others, "and this is me, as the Prince of Earth."  
  
"You're the..." Kacee started, but too overwhelmed she sat on the bed.  
  
"I know it's hard to coupe with, but it's the truth, and we have to get Serena back, somehow." Darien sat down beside the girl.  
  
"What'll happen to me?" Kacee asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know." Darien answered putting his arm around the brunette, "I really don't know."  
  
"What about my grandparents?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll talk to them. I'd like you to come back to Tokyo with me, I think Raye might be able to help us get Serena back."  
  
"Okay, I'll pack some stuff tonight."  
  
"Don't rush, we'll need to get money for stuff first. I've been saving but I don't have enough for tickets yet."  
  
"I'm sure my grandparents will give us what we need."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to trouble them. It'll be hard for them anyway."  
  
"I guess I understand. How much do you need?"  
  
"$500."  
  
"That'll take you a month at least!"  
  
"I know, that way you can get everything worked out, and then we can pack and leave on the next flight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I'll let you be. I'm going to talk to May tomorrow," Darien stood and walked out of the room, leaving the girl on the bed.  
  
"You're a very smart boy," May said from the kitchen as Darien passed. "You've figured it out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien inquired.  
  
"Sit down child," May said entering the living room and then sitting on the couch. "Kacee is the name of my real grand-daughter, but it's not this girl."  
  
"So you know that Kacee is really Serena?" Darien asked sitting next to the kind elderly woman.  
  
"I've always known," May pulled out a picture album, opened it and handed it to Darien. "This is my real grand-daughter. She was my only one, and I loved her very much. She lived in Utah with her parents, but she would write and call all the time. She cared for everyone around her.  
  
"But two years ago, she and her parents, Julia and Thomas, got into a horrid car accident with a drink driver. They all died. I missed them all very much, and when a weird man appeared and offered me another, my heart jumped for joy. And when he told me that she was the real Sailor Moon, my heart wanted it even more. You see, Kacee always liked the mysterious heroin and her group, and soon she became my hero," Tears filled the woman's eyes. "I know it was wrong, and so did my husband, but our hearts longed for more. Julia had been our only child, so there was no one else. Since we knew we could care for this girl we took her. She didn't remember anything just like the man said, and she's been with us ever since.  
  
"I love this girl like she was my own. And as soon as we talked I knew you were looking for her. I wanted you to stay and leave all at once, knowing that eventually you would find out and take her away."  
  
"I'm sorry May," Darien embraced the older woman. "But we need Serena back. The fact that she's gone suggests that there is an enemy out there. And without Sailor Moon the scouts could be in serious trouble."  
  
"I understand that," May pulled away. "I want you to get home as soon as possible, so I'm going to give you the money you need."  
  
"No," Darien objected, "you've done so much for me already. Besides, Kacee needs some time to get used to all this."  
  
"She's been away from her real family for too long. Staying here will only make it harder for her," May said. "I'll talk to my husband tonight, I know he won't mind."  
  
"May I..."  
  
"Don't argue with me young man. I love this girl and I want her to be happy. Please, just do this for me, I want you to take her back."  
  
Darien just stared, "If that's what you really want."  
  
"I want her to be happy. She's happy with you," May said. "I'll talk to her, you do what you need."  
  
"He's been gone for so long," Luna told the scouts. "I hope he's okay."  
  
"Of course he's okay Luna," Mina assured the cat, "he is a super-hero after all."  
  
"That didn't help Serena," Amy pointed out sadly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll she's a meatball head, nothing could help her," Raye tried to hide her pain.  
  
Each of the four scouts looked at each other. It'd been so long since they'd lost Serena, and now that Darien was gone, everything was only worse. Even Raye's temple couldn't cheer anyone up. They were always together lately, their fears and loss had only made them closer, but at the same time, it had torn them apart.  
  
"Do you think he found her?" Lita finally asked the question they had all been pondering.  
  
"He would've been back by now." Mina stated.  
  
"What if..." Amy couldn't bring herself to ask the question on her mind.  
  
"He's dead?" Lita finished for her.  
  
"Let's not think about that now." Luna insisted, "What we need to focus on is our enemy."  
  
"What's there to say?" Mina inquired, "We're getting our butts kicked. We need Serena, and Darien."  
  
"She's right." Amy said. The scouts stared, "We've fought as hard as we can, we just don't have anymore to give."  
  
"If Amy's lost her spirits we're doomed." Lita said putting her chin in her cupped hands and closing her eyes, "Let's face it, the world is doomed unless Darien gets back soon, with Serena."  
  
She'd said it, they were all thinking it, but Lita had said it. It was almost as if something had been finalized, that those eleven words had just made it final. They all looked at each other once again.  
  
"Let's just pray that he found her."  
  
May knocked on her grand-daughter's door, and walked in. Clothes were sprawled all over Kacee's bed. Music played softly in the background, and Kacee hummed quietly as she packed some clothes.  
  
"Kacee." May spoke quietly.  
  
"Oh! Hi grandma." Kacee smiled, then frowned, "Did Darien talk to you?"  
  
"Yes." May shut the door behind her. "He's a very bright boy."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kacee's eyes were curious.  
  
"Sit down dear." May put her hand on Kacee's back and led her to her bed, "There's something I need to tell you." She sat next to the girl.  
  
"Grandma, what's wrong?" She stared at her beloved grandmother and immediately comprehension spread across her face. "Darien was telling me the truth, wasn't he?"  
  
"You are my dear, darling grandchild," she paused, "but yes, Darien was telling you the truth."  
  
"But I don't understand." Kacee looked at the mirror across from her, "How can this be?"  
  
"It's a very long story my dear, but I'll tell you if that what you want."  
  
"Tell me, please."  
  
May nodded and told Kacee everything. "I was being so selfish, I didn't think about those who would loose you. But your friends and family need you now more than ever.  
  
"I love you like you were my own, but I know that I must let you go. I'm going to talk to your grandfather tonight, and we're going to make arrangements for you two to leave as soon as you can."  
  
"But grandma..." Kacee tried to protest, but was silenced.  
  
"You're needed." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Serena's broach, "This belongs to you. I don't want you to have any regrets, just be happy." She placed the broach in Kacee's hand.  
  
"What about you and grandpa?"  
  
"We'll get by, we have to face the facts sooner or later." May stood, "You finish packing now."  
  
"I love you grandma." Kacee embraced her.  
  
"I love you too dear." May pulled away from Kacee and left the room.  
  
Kacee and Darien spent the rest of the night packing, and soon they were lying in their bed's. Each one wondering about the next day. And the next morning the two set off. Tears filled Kacee's eyes as she and Darien walked to the bus stop, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Kacee, wake up." Darien spoke softly.  
  
"Where are we?" Kacee asked sleepily.  
  
"We're about to land in Tokyo!" Darien smiled, and his eyes gleamed as he looked out the window.  
  
"Glad to be home?" Kacee asked.  
  
"More than words can say. And since I've got you, it's even better." He winked at her.  
  
"Darien, I'm scared," she admitted.  
  
"Don't be, I promise to protect you," he ran his finger down her cheek. "Now that I've found you, I'll never leave you again."  
  
Kacee smiled, but it was a forced smiled. Her eyes were still filled with grief and fear. Darien understood why she felt the way she did, but he didn't know what to do.  
  
Soon the plane landed, and the two stepped out into the bright light. They didn't speak, but just took in their surroundings as they picked up their baggage and went out to the bus.  
  
"Where do you live?" Kacee asked as the bus traveled down the road.  
  
"We're not going to my house," Darien answered.  
  
"Where are we going then?" Kacee inquired.  
  
Darien smiled, "To see some friends."  
  
The bus rolled on, and soon stopped in front of the Hino temple.  
  
"It's hopeless," Raye complained to the scouts. "We're never gonna win."  
  
"Don't loose hope scouts," Luna begged.  
  
"We lost it a long time ago," Mina said miserably.  
  
"I wish Darien were here," Raye dreamed out loud.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," Darien said from behind the door.  
  
"Darien!" All the scouts jumped up and flung open the door. And before he even knew what was going on they were all holding him tightly.  
  
"It's good to see you too," Darien held them tight.  
  
"Where have you been?" Raye asked.  
  
"We were so worried about you," Amy told him.  
  
"We've been in deep trouble," Lita said.  
  
"There's so much to tell you," Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, there's someone I'd like you to meet first," Darien pulled away from the girls and walked over to Kacee. "This is Kacee."  
  
"Darien, you were supposed to be looking for Serena, not a new girlfriend," Raye scolded.  
  
"But this is Serena," Darien pulled the girl forward a little more. "Look at her."  
  
The scouts took a good look at her and gasped. "But there's something different about her," Mina said.  
  
"And why'd you call her Kacee?" Lita inquired.  
  
"This is Serena, she just doesn't know it," Darien told them.  
  
"How's that possible?" Luna asked.  
  
"Somehow the enemy has managed to block all her memories, and altar her appearance," Darien explained.  
  
"Yes, that makes sense," Amy said. "But how do we get Serena back?"  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me with that," Darien said. "We all have to work together." Kacee gripped Darien's hand tighter. "It's okay," he smiled at her.  
  
"She doesn't remember us does she?" Lita asked.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything about Serena, or her life. She remembers being Kacee, and that's all," Darien explained. "You're going to have to become friends with her all over again."  
  
"Well, let's get started," Lita stepped forward.  
  
"Master, the boy has returned with her," a pink haired woman told a man on the throne before her.  
  
"So, he's finally found her?" The mysterious man asked.  
  
"The old woman told him," the woman told her master. "They allowed him to take her."  
  
"What?!" The man stood his chest heaving.  
  
"What would you like me to do my lord?" the girl looked up at him, her green eyes gleaming.  
  
"Kill them," he grunted happily. "Let them see their family once again."  
  
"Yes my lord," she said gleefully as she stood.  
  
"Oh, and Lily my love."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure it's painful."  
  
"As you wish my lord."  
  
Dun, dun, dun. Well that's all for now. Will Serena be set free? What will happen to May and Mark (grandpa)? Read next time to find out. And please review.  
  
Gohaun 


	2. The Truth

The Truth  
  
The scouts, Darien, Kacee and the cat's all sat around talking. Smiles gleamed on the girls' faces; it had been so long since they'd had hope. And now that Serena and Darien were back, hope seemed to come naturally.  
"She's so smart!" Amy sang. "Serena was never like this."  
Kacee smiled, "Thank you, but I'm still not sure I can help you. Even if I am this Serena you speak of, I don't know anything about you besides what I've read."  
"What about her transformation broach?" Raye asked. "Nobody knows where it is."  
"Can't Luna just zap up another one?" Mina asked.  
"No, Serena's power evolves on it's own, she needs the Imperial Crystal. If it's lost, Sailor Moon ceases to exist," Luna explained.  
"Does the enemy have it you think?" Darien asked.  
"No, they would've killed us by now, perhaps they don't know it's power," Amy suggested.  
"It's possible," Lita agreed. "But what if they don't have it, then where is it?"  
"Excuse me," Kacee cut in. "Is this what you're looking for?" She held out the broach.  
"You've had it the entire time?" Raye asked.  
"My grandmother gave it to me before we left," Kacee told them. "She said she wasn't supposed to give it to me, but she did anyway."  
"Have you tired to transform?" Luna asked.  
"Transform?" Kacee was confused.  
"Yes, hold up the broach and yell 'Moon Cosmic Power'," Luna instructed. Kacee shrugged, but did as she was told. She did in fact transform, but it was not Serena's usual outfit. All the things that were normally red were now purple, the blue was now black, and the yellow was now blue.  
"Why does she look so different?" Mina asked, gaping at the girl in front of her.  
"While she is not exactly Serena she does have traces of the princess in her blood. Therefore, she will transform, just not to the usual thing," Luna answered.  
"So she won't be as powerful, will she?" Raye asked.  
"Power comes from experience," Artemis chimed. "Something Kacee has none of."  
"But she can help us," Darien said. "That's all that matters."  
"He's got a point," Amy agreed. "We can finally face Lily and win."  
"Who's Lily?" Darien asked.  
"A super powerful demon. She looks human, sort of, but she's fast, and really strong," Raye explained.  
"I see," Darien looked at Kacee. "If you want to de-transform, just think it and it will happen."  
"Oh." Kacee stood, and was soon back in her normal clothes. "Thanks Darien."  
Amy stood, "I hate to say it, but I've got to go. I'll see you all later."  
Mina stood also, "I should go too, lot's to do." Soon Lita left as well.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you Darien," Raye said when everyone was gone.  
"I understand why you did," Darien told her.  
"Are you gonna take her home?" Raye wondered.  
"No, not until we have Serena back," Darien answered. "I don't want to get their hopes up." Kacee yawned and looked at the tall man next to her. He smiled, "See you later Raye."  
The two headed to a hotel, and were soon in their room. Kacee lay down on the bed and looked at Darien. "This is all so strange," she said.  
"You'll get used to it," he said sitting down beside her. He stared at her, then leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."  
Kacee pushed him away and sat up, "No you don't, you love the Serena part of me."  
"No," Darien wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. "Now that I know you can fight with us I don't care if we ever get Serena back."  
"Please don't say that," Kacee begged.  
Darien kissed her again, "You should get to bed, we've had a long day."  
"Okay," Kacee agreed. "But you have to come to bed too, you're not just gonna sleep on the floor." Darien agreed and soon the two were in bed, Kacee's head on his chest. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
"Kacee," a voice called her name.  
"Who's there?" Kacee looked from side to side, and soon spotted a figure in front of her.  
"It's me, Serena," Serena appeared in her Imperial Princess garb.  
"You're Serena?" Kacee stared at the princess. "You do look just like me."  
"You've got to let me out Kacee, the scouts need me."  
"I know, but I don't want to leave Darien."  
"If you don't let me out, Darien could die. You don't know how to use your powers, or protect him the way I do."  
Kacee looked at Serena, sadness washing over her face, "I know."  
"Then you know what must be done," Serena touched her shoulder. "Don't worry about anything. Maybe the scouts can come up with a plan to get you out of me."  
Kacee shook her head, "I've got no life."  
"No, that's not true. We will find a way, I promise."  
Kacee nodded, "It's time. But may I kiss Darien once more?"  
Serena nodded, "But then you must release me."  
  
Kacee woke up and looked at Darien, he was still asleep. She quietly sat up, then leaned down and kissed him. "Good bye," she whispered. She sat up and began to glow. A few second's later Serena sat where Kacee had.  
Serena gasped, the trip had been stranger than she thought it would be. She looked around, finally she was seeing things with her eyes again, there was no more darkness. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
Darien stirred, "Kacee, are you okay?" He started to open his eyes, but Serena covered them quickly.  
"Darien," she spoke softly. "Did you mean what you said about Serena?"  
"What's going on?" Darien asked.  
"Please, just answer me," Serena begged.  
"Kacee, what's the meaning..." Darien started to speak.  
"Just answer," Serena demanded. "Did you mean it or not?"  
"Yes, I meant it," Darien answered.  
"Oh," Serena said sadly. "I see," she removed her hand and looked down at the bed sheets.  
"Kacee..." Darien sat up and looked at the girl and stopped his sentence. In the dark it was difficult to see the difference between the two girls, but the way the moonlight coming through the window shimmered on the girl's hair gave it away. "Serena?"  
Serena looked at him tears filling her eyes. "You really don't love me anymore do you?"  
"Oh Serena," Darien wrapped his arms around the girl. "I do still love you."  
"I missed you so much," Serena spoke quietly. She pushed Darien back gently, "I knew you would understand the dreams I sent you. I knew you would come for me. But I never thought that you would fall in love with Kacee."  
"Serena I..." He searched for words. "I'm sorry," he looked away from her, then back at her. "How did you know what I said to her?"  
"I've heard everything Darien. I was inside her mind the entire time, I heard her thoughts, her words, and what other people said to her. I heard everything, but saw nothing, I was surrounded by darkness, and I couldn't get out," tears slowly brimmed over her eyelids. "I could influence her sometimes, but she never knew it was me. I was so scared," she leaned into Darien's shoulder. "It was so dark," she sobbed.  
"Oh Serena," Darien ran his hand down the girl's long hair.  
Serena pulled away and wiped her tears, "We need to defeat Lily as soon as possible so we can set Kacee free, she's inside me, I can feel her."  
Darien nodded, "I understand." He looked at Serena, "God I missed you so much."  
"We should get some sleep," she lay down and turned to face the wall.  
Darien lay down beside her, "I'm sorry I hurt you Serena."  
"Good night Darien," Serena said in reply.  
"Good night Serena," Darien turned his back to hers and soon fell asleep.  
Serena watched the wall and tears formed in her eyes, silently they fell from her eyes and stained her pillow.  
  
The next morning was a quiet one, neither knew what to say to each other it had been so long. They dressed and ate, then checked out of the hotel and began walking down to Raye's temple.  
Serena breathed deeply, "It feels so wonderful to be home." She looked around her and took in every thing. "Darien," she faced him.  
"Yeah?" He smiled at her.  
"I want to go home," Serena admitted. "I want to see my mom, and my dad, and my stupid little brother Sammy. I wanna go home."  
"Let's go," Darien grabbed her hand and the two walked to Serena's house.  
Serena looked at the house and tears filled her eyes. "Mom, dad, Sammy?" She let go of Darien's hand and ran into the house. She quickly kicked off her shoes, "Mom, dad, Sammy?" She called again.  
"Serena?" Her mother peaked around the corner.  
"Mom!" Serena flew into her mother's arms, tears streaming down her face. "Oh mom, I missed you so much."  
"Oh Serena, my baby," Serena's mother held her tight.  
"Dear, what's..." Serena's father walked into the room and saw his daughter. "Serena?"  
"Dad!" Serena quickly switched from her mother's arms to her father's.  
"Oh Serena, we thought we'd lost you," Her father held her tight.  
Darien slowly walked into the house and shut the door. Smiling he watched as the family rejoiced.  
"Where's Sammy?" Serena asked, pushing away from her father.  
"He's at a friends house," her mother replied. "Oh, my dear child, I've missed you so," she once again embraced the girl and kissed her forehead.  
"What happened to you?" Her father asked.  
Serena looked at her feet, she hadn't quite thought about how to answer that. "It's a long story."  
"Why don't we go sit down, and you can tell us," her mother suggested. Serena nodded and they walked into the family room.  
Looking around Serena noticed a Shrine devoted to her. "What's that for?" she asked.  
Her parents looked at each other. "You've been gone for almost two years, we searched everywhere for you. When we couldn't find you, we thought we'd lost you," her mother explained.  
"We didn't want to make that," her father motioned to the small table. "But time, and many friends told us that there was little chance that you were still alive."  
"I understand," Serena nodded, then smiled. "We'll you can take it down now."  
"Serena, what happened?" her mother asked.  
Serena looked at Darien who was standing in the doorway to the room. Her parents followed her gaze.  
"Did Darien do something to you?" her father said without thinking.  
"No, no, no, no, Darien's the one who found me," Serena smiled at him and held out her hand to him. He walked over to her and took her outstretched hand. She looked into his eyes, then turned to her parents, "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."  
"That's okay dear," Serena's mother smiled at her.  
"We're just glad that you're back," her father smiled at her.  
"Me too," she stood. "I'm gonna go visit Raye and the other girls now, I'll be back later tonight, I promise."  
"Okay dear, they will be so glad to see you," her mother stood and hugged her, holding her tight. "I love you."  
"I love you too, mom," Serena kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you dad," she smiled at her father.  
"I love you too Serena," Her father winked at her. "Now go visit your friends."  
"Let's go Darien," Serena turned and started to lead Darien to the door.  
"Oh and Darien," Serena's father called to him. Darien turned. "Thanks for finding our daughter," he wrapped an arm around his wife.  
Darien bowed, "You're welcome." He then turned and walked out of the house with Serena.  
The two walked silently to the temple hand-in-hand. A smile adorned Serena's face, and she moved with a grace Darien had never seen before. Once at the temple Darien stopped Serena, "Let me go in first." He entered the temple and after a while emerged with all four scouts and two cat's behind him.  
"Darien, what's all this about?" Raye asked as they walked outside.  
Lita looked at the girl sitting on the steps of the temple. "Raye, look," Lita pointed to the blonde meatball-head. Raye immediately brightened, "Serena!" Serena stood and turned around to meet all five scouts' hugs. A jumble of sound erupted as each scout vocalized their joy.  
Serena bent down. "Luna," she opened her arms and the cat jumped into them happily.  
"Oh Serena, I've missed you so," Luna rubbed her head against Serena's cheek.  
"I missed you too Luna," Serena hugged the cat tightly. She then stood Luna still in her arms, "I've missed you all so much."  
"What happened to you?" Mina asked. "Besides the fact that you were kidnapped and turned into Kacee."  
"I wasn't turned into Kacee, I was trapped inside my own body. They gave my body a new appearance and a new mind, so to speak. I was there the entire time, I was simply locked away in the darkness," Serena explained.  
"That's horrible," Artemis stated.  
"I'm back, that's all that matters," Serena smiled.  
"So where's Kacee?" Amy asked.  
"She's still inside of me," Serena answered. "We need to defeat Lily as soon as we can and set her free."  
The scouts all nodded. "I've been watching the news lately, but there hasn't been much going on," Lita said.  
"Well she'd better come out soon," Mina said. "Now that we've got Serena back she's gonna get some major butt kicking."  
"You don't suppose they know Serena's back do you?" Amy asked.  
"There's no way to know," Luna said. "But don't put your guard down, Lily will strike again."  
"Why don't we go back inside and we can formulate a plan," Raye suggested.  
"Sounds good," Serena agreed. They all smiled at one another and walked into the building.  
"I've got the news on right now," Raye said.  
"Anything exciting?" Lita asked.  
"Not really," Raye answered. "They talked about us for a little while, but nothing out of the ordinary."  
They sat down in front of the TV. "Is this local or world news?" Amy inquired.  
"World, these guys like to strike outside of Japan," Raye stated.  
"On other news, and elderly couple was brutally murdered last night in San Francisco California," the newscaster announced. Darien and Serena looked at each other. "Authorities announce that they appear to have been stabbed several times."  
"May..." Darien whispered.  
"And Mark," Serena added.  
"The couple seem to be May and Mark Campbell. Police have not clue as to who might have done this but they are investigating the matter right now," the announcer then changed subject.  
"Darien," Serena whispered tears filling her eyes.  
"What's wrong you two?" Mina asked.  
"Those two were Kacee's grandparents," Darien explained.  
"I had a bad feeling last night," Serena's right hand went up to her chest balled in a fist as if holding onto a pendant.  
"Oh Serena," Darien pulled her close.  
The scouts, who had been expecting a loud wail, were surprised at the reverence and quiet of the girl. They looked at each other, surprise and sadness in their faces.  
"Who did this do you think?" Raye asked.  
"It must have been Lily," Darien said quietly. "I can imagine that they weren't too happy when we were allowed to leave."  
Serena sat up and wiped her eyes. "We need to find her and kill her," she announced. "May and Mark didn't deserve that, we must find Lily and make her pay."  
The scouts nodded.  
  
"Aw, they missed the best part," Lily complained as she turned of the television.  
"They suffered?" The man asked.  
"Very much my lord," Lily said gleefully.  
"Good," he smiled at her.  
"But they still missed the best part," Lily complained again.  
"Which was?" the man asked.  
"If you put the bodies together they spell out Sailor Moon," Lily announced.  
"Killed with the name of those they adored. Excellent."  
  
Serena lay beside Darien sleeping. Though she had tried to stop herself she had continued to cry through the entire meeting.  
"She sleeps, but still continues to cry," Raye said quietly.  
"She cries for two people. May and Mark were Kacee's grandparents, she loved them very much. She can hear what happens out here, and she grieves as well," Darien explained.  
"How very sad," Luna walked up the sleeping princess and laid down beside her.  
"I wish there was something we could do," Mina said.  
"She's changed so much," Raye admitted.  
"No kidding, she actually paid attention to one of our meetings for once," Lita pointed out.  
"She didn't wail like she used to," Amy added.  
"She moves like a real princess, so full of grace," Darien said.  
"And she speaks softer than she ever did," Mina agreed.  
"She's really grown up over the past two years," Luna said.  
"I'm so glad that she's back," Raye smiled at the sleeping figure.  
"We all are," Artemis said quietly.  
"What are we going to do about Lily?" Raye asked.  
"We're going to kill her," Darien said. "We have to kill her for Serena, Kacee, May and Mark. She must die."  
"Even with Serena back, I'm not sure we can do it this time," Mina said.  
"She's stronger than she used to be," Darien said. "Just have a little faith in her."  
The scouts nodded, and looked at their sleeping princess.  
  
"Serena, you have to kill Lily," Kacee sobbed into Serena's chest. They were both kneeling on the floor, Serena's arms around the sobbing girl.  
"We will don't worry," Serena comforted her.  
"It's just not fair," Kacee cried. "They let you go, and they died for it."  
"They're happy, they're with their family," Serena assured her. "I need for you to stop crying though. Your emotions channel through my body, just as mine channeled through yours. I cannot fight if I'm crying."  
"Okay." Kacee took a deep breath and smiled at Serena.  
"That's better," Serena said. "I'm going to leave you now, but I promise you that I will avenge your grandparents." She stood and her figure soon disappeared.  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends, and stern expression on her face. "As soon as Lily appears again, we must do everything in our power to destroy her."  
The scouts nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.  
Serena stood. "I'm going home now, if anything happens I want you guys to call me on the communicator," she said.  
"Do you still have yours?" Lita asked.  
"It should still be in my drawer at home," Serena answered. "See you guys later."  
Darien stood, "I'll come with you."  
"Okay." She didn't argue, knowing that it was pointless, and that he was only concerned about her. They walked silently out of the Shrine, and got onto the bus.  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you Serena," Darien said quietly. "I was starting to doubt..."  
"Shhh," Serena silenced him, her pointer finger meeting his lips. "I know, and I forgive you."  
"I love you Serena, I truly do," he told her.  
Serena smiled. "I love you too Darien," she whispered. Darien leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She melted in his arms, it had seemed like forever since their last kiss, and now time seemed to stop as their tongues danced joyously together. They soon parted. "I missed that," Serena admitted.  
"Me too," Darien echoed.  
"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Serena asked. "Your apartment has probably been sold by now."  
"I sold it and most of my belongings before I went looking for you," Darien admitted.  
"So where are you staying?" She asked again.  
Darien mumbled something softly.  
"What?"  
More mumbles.  
"Darien, you have to speak up, I can't understand you." Serena said.  
Darien sighed. "I.. I'll get another hotel room," he said.  
"Why don't you stay with me?" Serena offered.  
"No, it's your first night home for two years. I don't want to impose, I'll be fine," he promised her.  
The bus stopped and the two slowly got off the bus. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?" Serena asked when they reached her house.  
"I'm positive. You go home," He kissed her softly, and nudged her toward her house.  
"Good night Darien," Serena said.  
"Good night Serena." He smiled as she walked slowly into her house, then he walked slowly around the corner.  
"I'm home," Serena called as she walked into the house. No sooner did she close the door, than a crying Sammy flew into her arms. Serena smiled and happily wrapped her arms around her little brother. "Hi Sammy."  
"Serena," the boy sobbed. He was taller now, but he still had the same face. "I missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too Sammy," Serena replied.  
"I didn't mean it Serena," Sammy said pulling away.  
"Mean what?" She asked.  
"What I said that morning you got taken, I don't hate you," Sammy admitted.  
"I know you don't, I've always known," Serena said.  
Serena's parents walked into the room and smiled. "It's good to see you two together again," her mother said.  
Serena stood up, and hugged her parents again. "It's so good to be home."  
"It's good to have you home," her father said.  
"Dinner is ready if you'd like to join us," Serena's mother said.  
Serena's stomach growled, "Most definitely."  
  
After dinner Serena walked quietly up to her room, she opened her door to find that everything was the same way she'd left it. There was, however, now a queen sized bed where her single had been. Her mother walked in behind her.  
"We got that thing two days after you disappeared," she explained. "Your father and I didn't have the heart to send it back. We'd even bought the sheets and bedspread that you'd wanted."  
Serena walked over to it and peered down and the star and moon covered bedspread. "Thank you," she said. "Sleep well my dear," her mother said leaving the room.  
"Good night," Serena replied just before the door shut. She sat on the bed and stared at her room, taking everything in. She was home, after two years she was finally going to sleep in her own room, knowing that her family was just down the hall. She slowly got up and walked to her dresser, she opened it and pulled out some pajamas. After dressing she slowly crawled into bed, took a deep breath, and fell asleep.  
She woke early the next morning, another trait she had picked up from her brunette counterpart. Her parents were quietly conversing in the kitchen, and both were extremely surprised to see her so early. They offered her breakfast and she politely declined, Kacee had also gotten her into the daily routine of running in the morning before breakfast. She threw on a jacket and quietly left the house. She jogged all around the town, taking in everything, overly enjoyed to be home. Upon reaching the garden in town she stopped for a break. As she walked through it, she noticed a figure bundled up on one of the benches. She stopped for a moment and stared at the figure, it was a male, bundled up in a single brown coat. She walked closer, and immediately noticed that the figure was Darien. Sadness washed over her face as she knelt down in front of the bench. He was huddled, and shivering.  
Serena choked back some tears as her hand ran down her love's face. "Darien," she whispered. The man stirred, and shivered, but his eyes did not open. "Darien, wake up," she whispered again. "Oh Darien." Sadness filled her voice.  
Darien's eyes fluttered open, and they met Serena's, whose eyes were filled with both love and sadness. "Serena?" He asked quietly.  
"Darien..." Serena tried to speak, but words couldn't escape her mouth.  
"What are you doing here?" Darien asked sitting up.  
Serena searched for words. "Kacee," she finally said.  
Darien nodded understanding what she meant.  
"Darien, why are you..." She couldn't ask.  
"I couldn't afford a hotel room, so I decided to sleep out here. I'd done it for a year, I'm used to it," he said. "I didn't want to intrude on you, your first night back."  
Serena looked up at him. "You wouldn't be intruding," she assured him. "Darien, I love you, you could never intrude."  
"I'm sorry Serena." He looked away from her eyes.  
"Come home with me," she offered.  
"I couldn't," Darien protested.  
"I'm not letting you stay here. Now that I know you have no money I'm not going to let you stay here," she insisted.  
"I'll be fine," Darien said.  
Serena stood up. "You spent a year looking for me, and now you're going to break my heart?"  
Darien sighed. "I'll go with you, if it'll make you happy."  
"It will, so come," she said. Darien stood up, and looked into Serena's eyes. "I love you."  
Serena smiled. "I love you too." She stepped forward so she was only inches away from him. He smiled down at her, then kissed her.  
The two then walked out of the park and back to Serena's house where Darien was welcomed and they ate breakfast.  
While talking to Serena's parents, Darien discovered that his remaining stuff was up in their extra bedroom. Darien had left them with a friend, but during the two years that he was gone, the friend had moved, and decided to leave his things with Serena's family. The ten boxes were stacked up in the spacious closet, so the bed was accessible. But Darien would have to stay with Serena for a while because Sammy had a friend that was going to stay for a few weeks because his mother was going on her Honeymoon.  
Serena and Darien spent the rest of that day going through the boxes looking for clothes and other necessities. And that night they both climbed into Serena's bed. They cuddled close and soon fell asleep.  
The next morning they were woke by the beeping of Serena's communicator. She had forgotten to pull it out of her dresser, but it was loud enough to get through to her. She hopped out of bed and quickly recovered it.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Lily is down town," Mina said from the other side. "She's threatening to blow up Tokyo Tower if you don't get down here soon."  
"Okay, we're on our way," Serena said. She turned to Darien who was getting out of the bed. "Just put something on quick. We'll tell my mom that we're going for a run."  
Darien nodded and the two changed quickly and ran out the door. They transformed in an alley close to the tower and ran the rest of the distance.  
"I'm getting bored," Lily complained. "I think I'll amuse myself and kill a few people." She swooped down from her position in the air and went after a teenage couple.  
"Stop right there Lily," Serena called.  
Lily stopped and looked at Serena. "Ah, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." She floated into the air.  
"You put me away for a while, but now I'm back and you're gonna be meat. I stand for love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you."  
"Your Sailor Brats couldn't hurt me, what makes you think that you could do any better?" Lily asked. "You caught me off guard last time, but this time I'm prepared for you, and you're gonna pay. What you did to May and Mark is unforgivable, and I'm not letting you go unspoiled," Serena challenged.  
Lily laughed. "I'm anxious to see what you think you can do."  
Serena scowled at her opponent, a look that would kill if possible. "I'll show you what we all can do." They then engaged in combat (Once again, guys, I'm not very good at battle scenes, so you'll have to fill in the gaps). Serena's anger empowered her, and she hit Lily a few times. At first the scouts stood back and watched, it was great to see their leader back in action, but soon they joined in.  
Attacks flew every which way, and soon Lily was down on the ground.  
"I don't understand," she complained. "How is it that you brats can have this much power?"  
"Hope does a lot, and now that we've got Sailor Moon back, we can do anything," Mina told her triumphantly.  
"And now it's time for you to pay for what you did," Serena said. She summoned her power and pointed her scepter at Lily. "You die now."  
"I think I'll pass," Lily said as she stood. "Later." And she disappeared in a storm of flower petals.  
"Darn it, we almost had her," Lita said angrily.  
"It's okay, we'll get her next time. I swear I will kill her no matter what it takes," Serena announced.  
"In the mean time, let's all go home," Raye suggested.  
  
"What happened my love?" Lily's lover asked her when she returned home.  
"Now that Serena's back the scouts are stronger than ever," Lily said falling to the floor. "We may be in trouble yet."  
"Don't fret my sweet," the man said walking toward her. His beautiful silver-white hair flew behind him as he walked, and his light red eyes looked upon her with love. "I shall help if needed." He lifted her off the floor and walked over to the nearby bed, where he laid her gently. "We will destroy those girls, and I swear the moon kingdom will be yours."  
"Thank you, Freesia," she said running her hand down his beautiful face.  
"Rest now my beautiful flower, when you are well we will destroy those pesky girls, and their Darien." He leaned down and softly kissed Lily's pink lips. "Sleep now." And he walked away.  
  
Serena tossed and turned that night. All day long all she could think about was Lily, and Mark and May. She was mad with herself for letting Lily go, and frustrated because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it next time.  
"Serena," Darien whispered. He laid a hand on the girl's side. "Serena, wake up." Serena's eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"You're tossing and turning, are you okay?" He looked at her inquiringly.  
She sat up. "Uh, yeah. Just a little worried I suppose."  
"About Lily?" Darien asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
"Yeah, I just can't believe that I let her go."  
Darien grabbed her hand. "You didn't let her go, she ran off. Don't worry about it Serena, we'll get her next time. But for now, go to sleep, otherwise you'll be too tired to fight," he told her.  
She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," she agreed. She lay down, and looked at Darien, and he stared down at her. "What if I can't defeat her next time? What if today I just got lucky?" "Don't worry about it Serena, you're a strong girl, I know that you can beat her." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now go to sleep." He lay down beside her and she cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest.  
"Good night, Darien," she said quietly.  
"Good night, Serena."  
  
Nothing happened the next day, or the next. Serena was getting restless, as were the rest of the Scouts. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Darien. He had told the girls that there was no reason to worry about anything because the next time Lily would appear they would kill her, and that worrying about it would only make them tired. They had agreed with him and calmed down a little, but deep down inside there was still some anxiousness, and worry.  
  
Lily and Freesia floated above the park near Serena's house and looked out at the many houses.  
"There are so many people," Lily said.  
"And they will all obey you once we've destroyed those Sailor brats," Freesia told her. He looked down at the park and saw a group of kids playing together on the swings. He turned to Lily, "And then our child can have as many friends as he wants."  
Lily nodded as she placed a hand over her stomach. "Let's get those girls." They took themselves down to the ground and waited until Lita walked through the park on her way home from work. Lita stopped the moment she saw the two, and immediately took out her communicator. Lily laughed as Lita realized that she couldn't call her companions in front of all the people. Her eyes widened and she ran into a nearby alleyway, Lily and Freesia in pursuit.  
Lita transformed immediately, and had barely pushed her all-call button on her communicator when Lily attacked her. Lita dodged, but dropped her communicator in the process. Freesia laughed as Lita hit the wall behind her.  
The faces of the scouts appeared on the communicator and they all looked out to see Lita fly over the communicator. "Scouts help, I'm in the alley way next to the park," Lita said.  
Freesia picked up the communicator. "Yes," he said. "Come to the aid of your friend, she may die otherwise." he laughed and crushed the communicator in his hand.  
  
"Who was that?" Darien asked Serena.  
"I don't know, but we've got to help Lita," Serena replied. She and Darien ran down the stairs and out the front door. They hid for a moment and transformed, then went to Lita's aid. When they arrived, Lita was lying on the ground behind Raye and Amy.  
"You've arrived just in time Sailor Moon," Raye said.  
"Lily," Serena shouted. "Your fight is with me, leave them alone."  
Lily turned to Serena. "Gladly," she agreed. Serena led the monster out of the alleyway and attacked her in the park. The two fought ( imaginations ) as the scouts stood by and watched, careful not to do anything that might jeopardize the fight or anger their leader. Soon Lily and Serena faced each other, both breathing heavily, the fight almost seemed to be a stale mate. "I'm not going to loose," Serena said. Just then Serena's body began to glow. Her eyes turned yellow, her hair turned a bronze color with gold streaks, and her uniform shone brightly, the red parts were now a maroon color, the blue was now very dark, and they yellow shone a bright green. "This is the last straw Lily, you've hurt too many people." Though only one mouth spoke, two voices seemed to escape from it.  
"What is this?" Lily asked, fear covering her countenance.  
"We shall not let you go this time," Serena said, two voices still speaking. Her glowing figure pulled out and odd colored scepter, and pointed it at Lily. "Say your last good byes evil witch," she said. Then as an after thought she added, "And don't even try to run away."  
Lily laughed, "Oh, what ever shall I do, she's pointing a piece of plastic at me," she mimicked.  
Serena glared. "You die now," she said as an energy ball formed at the end of her scepter. She lunged forward, and before Lily could even wink, thrust the now sword-like energy into the woman's chest. Serena gracefully removed the energy sword, and stepped back to observe her work.  
Lily gasped for air. "Freesia," she whispered. Her body swayed, and fell into her lover's arms.  
"Lily!" Freesia's red eyes were wide, and his body began to shake.  
"I'm sorry I failed you my love," Lily whispered. She coughed, and began gasping for air.  
"No, Lily you cannot leave me, we were supposed to rule together," he told her. "I the king, you the queen, and our child the prince."  
Lily's eyes widened at the mention of the child that lay inside her. Her weak hand traveled to her stomach one last time. "I'm sorry my child." Freesia's hand rested itself on hers, and she looked up at him. "I love you," she said. "I'm so tired Freesia."  
Tears now fell from the silver-haired mans face, "Hush now, and sleep my love, I'll be here when you awake." He ran his fingers down her face and she closed her eyes, "I love you too." A smile decorated Lily's lips, and her body fell limp. Freesia's chest began to heave as he became angered. He gently laid Lily's body on the ground and stood to face Serena, his face filled with anger and hatred. "You! You!" he continued to repeat the word. "You killed her."  
"We can make arrangements for you to go with her if you'd like," Mina told him casually.  
"I'll kill you for that, I won't let you get away with this," Freesia said as he lunged toward Serena. His rage had made him blind, and he did not see the out stretched sword that Serena's still glowing body held. He ran right into it and it pierced his stomach. He pulled away, and continued to fight the Moon Princess.  
"He's not even thinking straight, what makes him think he can beat her?" Amy pondered out-loud.  
"Considering the hole in his stomach he's not doing bad," Lita pointed out.  
"No, but Sailor Moon will kill him," Raye said.  
Serena dodged all the attacks that the raged man threw at her.  
"You grow tiresome," Serena said stopping and allowing Freesia to hit her once. She lifted her sword and stabbed the monster right in the heart. "Go now, and live in hell with Lily, and your child."  
Freesia looked at Serena, a pained look on his face. Slowly a smile formed, "I thank you." His body fell to the ground, and his breathing stopped.  
Everyone stood and watched Serena as she looked upon the two bodies in front of her. Slowly their bodies began to vanish, and as they did, the light around Serena began to fade. As they watched Serena they saw a spirit-like entity exit her body. As it lifted into the air it looked down at Serena, and softly said, "Thank you, and good-bye."  
Serena smiled up at it and replied, "Good-bye Kacee." She continued to watch it until it was no longer in sight, then she turned to her friends. "Thank you for not interfering. That was simply something that Kacee and I had to take care of ourselves."  
"We knew you could do it Sailor Moon," Amy said.  
"Well, now that that's over I think I'm ready to go home and take a nap," Serena admitted.  
The girls laughed at her, and she smiled. Then very quietly she walked into the nearby alley way de-transformed and walked out of the alleyway, Darien at her side.  
  
Sammy was waiting for her when she walked into the door. There was no greeting for the girl, he just looked at her and asked one simple question. "Are you Sailor Moon, Serena?"  
Serena and Darien stopped where they stood. "What makes you think that?" She asked.  
Sammy grabbed his sister's hand and led her into the living room. He sat her down on the couch, and both her parents walked in the room.  
"Ever since you left your brother has been very perceptive of things. He pays attention to a lot of little things more than he used to," her mother explained.  
"We all want to know if your brother is right, Serena," her father said.  
Sammy looked at her, "Are you?" he asked once again.  
"What makes you think that I am?" Serena asked.  
"When you disappeared, Sailor Moon disappeared. When you came back she came back. And every time you run out of the house in an extra hurry, she shows up. Serena, we just want to know," her brother told her.  
Serena looked at Darien, then down at Luna who had followed her and Darien home. Luna inclined her head once, indicating a yes, and Darien shrugged. Serena took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I am Sailor Moon." She then commenced to tell her family about the events of the past few years, and when she finished her family all got up and gave her a loving hug.  
  
Six months later.  
  
Serena had opened the front door to find an average height, black haired, brown-eyed girl, staring back at her. "May I help you?" Serena asked.  
The girl smiled rather sheepishly. "I figured you wouldn't recognize me like this," the girl said.  
"Do I know you?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah you do, well, kind of. It's me, Kacee," she said using her fingers to put quotations around the name.  
Serena's face brightened, "Kacee!"  
"Yeah, hi," she said.  
"Come in," Serena said opening the door a little more and moving aside. "Wow, you look so different." "Who is it?" Darien asked from the other room.  
"It's Kacee," Serena called back.  
"Actually, my name's Christina," the girl said.  
Darien walked into the room and examined the girl. She was very skinny, almost to the point of being unhealthy, and she wore all black. Even her fingernails were painted black. Christina swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, deliberately avoiding Darien's eyes.  
Darien walked up to her and lifted her chin. After looking into her eyes for a moment he said, "Yep, it's definitely her."  
She smiled and hugged the man. "I missed you so much."  
Darien hugged her back and when she let go of him, all three of them walked into the living room.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
"I wanted you two to see who I really was, and I wanted you to know how you got into this mess," Christina said.  
Darien and Serena looked at her curiously. She stood and held her hands out to her side allowing them a better look at her. Her face was pale, and was decorated with black eye shadow and eyeliner, and a dark brownish-red lipstick covered her lips. "This is who I am, this is who I have been for a long time." she let her arms fall to her side and she sat down across from the couple. "There's a reason I was chosen to be your alter ego, but there's also a very long story attached to that reason." She paused for a moment.  
She took a deep breath. "You see, I've been a very depressed person for a very long time. My parents left me when I was ten, and I went to live with my grandparents. They were very good to me, and I loved them very much, but they weren't my parents, and I hated them for that. It was hard for them to understand me, and for me to understand them, so I started doing things I shouldn't have.  
"I have always loved music, and I ended up getting a boyfriend that was the lead singer to band. We loved each other very much, but he was a drinker, and occasionally he would smoke pot. And because of that and my family problems I began to do those things with him."  
"Why are you telling us this stuff?" Darien asked.  
"Just listen okay, this will all add up in the end, I promise," Christina assured him.  
"Go on then," Serena said.  
"My grandparents found out somehow, and they grounded me. There was no way I could get a hold of anything, and soon I began to go through with drawls. So instead of taking drugs, I began to cut myself, the pain excited me, but perhaps a little too much." she pulled up her long sleeves to expose many cuts on her arms and wrists. Serena and Darien both gasped. "I was becoming more and more suicidal as the time went on. But it was topped off one particular day. "I had finally become ungrounded, and immediately I went over to my boyfriends house only to find out that he'd been cheating on me with some other girl. And that she was pregnant with his kid. I didn't want to go home, so I ran off to be by myself. I was crying so hard that I didn't see the man that walked up. He was a handsome man, and when he asked me why I was crying I told him to 'F' off. But he didn't go away, he simply kneeled down and told me that he could offer me another life if I wanted it. I didn't believe him at the time, and once again I told him to go away. He simply smiled at me, stood up, and said that he would come to me again. After I was done crying I went home.  
"When I got home, both my grandparents were crying. It turned out that my mother and father had been on their way to come get me, when they got into a terrible accident and both died.  
"At this point I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran into the bathroom, grabbed a bottle of pills, and locked myself in my room. Not only did I swallow all the pills, but I also cut my wrists, I was trying to make sure that I would die. I didn't care how, I just wanted to die. When I finally blacked out, that guy I saw in the alleyway came into my dreams. He offered me another life, and this time I took up his offer. "That's how I became Kacee. You and I combined to form her. I liked her, she was pretty, popular, and skinny. The things I wasn't."  
"But you look skinny to me," Darien said.  
"That's only because my real body has been in a coma since that time. Freesia was the guy who came to me. He had blocked some of my memories, but I always knew who I was, I always knew that it was a lie." Christina took a deep breath. "There you have it."  
"You came all the way down to Tokyo to tell us that?" Serena asked.  
"That's some of it, but mainly it was so I could see you again. You two have changed my life. Serena, you've opened my eyes. You went through so much, but you still stayed strong. I couldn't even dream of being as strong as you. I wanted to thank you both in person. You've strengthened me, and given me new hope."  
The two smiled, and hugged the girl across from them.  
"Thanks to you two, I think I can get back to my normal life."  
  
Well everyone, that's it. It might not have the best ending in the world, I just thought that you might want to know what the real "Kacee" was like. Please review, and read some of my other stories. Thank you for reading, and have nice morning, afternoon, evening, or whatever.  
Gohaun 


End file.
